


El Señor de las Moscas

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert
Relationships: demon/human - Relationship





	El Señor de las Moscas

Estaba dirigiéndome a la habitación que compartía con Bel cuando Fleuretty apareció en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Ella me miró con desprecio llameante antes de acercarse a paso seguro.

— Sabes que yo soy la madre de sus hijos, ¿no? — me dijo ella con tono altanero.

— Lo sé — le contesté mientras continuaba con mi camino.

Ella me detuvo, apareciéndose frente a mí — Él siempre me va a poner a mí primero. Tú eres una mísera humana, no le puedes dar nada además de inmundos hijos mestizos. Yo le di todos sus hijos, soy invaluable.

— Sí, soy una humana — le dije intentando continuar con mi camino pero ella se interponía. Suspiré y la miré a sus ojos negros —. No sé qué es lo que pretendes, Fleuretty — le comenté mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho —. Como dijiste eres un demonio especial para él. Yo no voy a robarte nada.

— No, no lo harás — contestó imitando mi pose. 

— Qué bueno que estemos de acuerdo — descrucé mis brazos y le sonreí falsamente. Traté de continuar mi camino nuevamente pero ella me tomó del brazo. Su tacto infernal ardía sobre mi piel; intenté zafarme. Su agarre me quemaba y dolía por la fuerza que ella estaba empleando.

— Porque si haces algo que me perjudique a mí o a mis hijos, te mataré — me susurró contra mi cabello.

— Si me matas, Belcebú irá por ti — le susurré antes de lograr liberarme de su agarre —. Como sabes, soy su humana favorita.

Ella me miró enojada y pude imaginarme todo lo que quería hacerme. Emitió un chasquido y desapareció de mi vista. Suspiré. Estos encontronazos con Fleuretty no me apetecían para nada. Acaricié mi brazo, donde ella me agarró, y sentí mi piel arder. 

Llegué a mi destino y encontré a Bel sentado en una butaca frente a la estufa a leña. Me le acerqué y posé mis manos en sus hombros. Deslicé mis manos por su pecho y terminé abrazándolo. Él se rió por lo bajo.

— Me encontré con Fleuretty. Esta enfurecida con respecto a mi mera existencia. De nuevo — le comenté.

— Espero que no te haya molestado — me dijo.

Le deposité un suave beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo.

— Me amenazó con matarme si algo no sucede del modo que ella desea — le comenté mientras me sacaba la ropa.

— ¿Te dio miedo? — preguntó levantándose de su asiento y observándome.

— A decir verdad, no.

— ¿No? — preguntó sentándose en la cama, enfrentándome.

— No. Si me hace algo, sé que tú lo evitarás — comenté antes de arrojarle el vestido en su cara. Ya no tenía respeto por el demonio milenario.

Se lo sacó de su rostro y me acercó a él. Su rostro terminó en mi pecho. Se mantuvo allí, escuchando mi corazón. Lo abracé y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la suya.

— Me encanta el sonido de tu corazón — dijo Bel aún contra mi pecho, luego se separó y me miró —. No te preocupes, ella es de mucho hablar. No te hará nada; sabe que si hace algo, la mataré.

— Quizás fui muy fría al insinuar que podríamos compartirte.

— ¿Quieres compartirme? — preguntó sin sorprenderse por mi comentario.

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— No quiero que los para nada agradables encontronazos con Fleuretty sean peores de lo que ya son.

Él rió antes de ponerse de pie. Me abrazó y mi cabeza se depositó sobre su hombro. 

— ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar con el rito de unión? — le pregunté separándome de él pero sin romper el abrazo.

— Estoy seguro — dijo con una sonrisa calma —. Te noto nerviosa. ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, yo…— negué con la cabeza ligeramente — Creo que me siento un poco sobrecargada con todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente. Ya sabes, saber qué y quien eres, conocer el infierno, saber que tienes un millón de hijos con una mujer demonio muy posesiva y letal… Quiero que todo salga bien, sin que nadie ni nada se interponga. Que seamos felices.

— Siempre ocurrirá algo pero todo estará bien. No te preocupes, déjame a mí preocuparme por las cosas. Tú disfruta de tu estancia aquí.

Lo miré y asentí. Me besó en la coronilla antes de soltarme.

— ¿Quieres bañarte? — me preguntó.

— Me gustaría.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la piscina de agua caliente, que había del otro lado de la habitación. Me quitó la ropa interior y me ayudó a entrar. 

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No lo miré pero asentí. Rápidamente, él entró sin sus ropas y me acompañó.

— Sabes, eso de que no tengas forma física y puedas cambiar a tu antojo es un buen truco — comenté mientras tomaba la barra de jabón. Iba a enjabonarme con ella pero Bel me sacó la barra de la mano y comenzó a pasarlo por mi piel. Lo pasó suavemente por mi espalda, dándome masajes, luego por los hombros. Era una delicia recibir masajes en aquella piscina de agua caliente luego del encontronazo con Fleuretty. Ciertamente, el solo hecho de hablar con ella me dejaba exhausta. 

Bel continuó enjabonándome por partes y al pasar por mis brazos, notó la marca roja que Fleuretty me había dejado en el brazo — Lamento esto, Lex. 

— Es una quemadura, se me pasará — le dije sin darle importancia.

— Es una quemadura de demonio, tardará en irse.

— ¿En serio? — miré mi brazo — No sabía eso. Bueno, no es que tenga un máster en demonología — comenté con humor, tratando de desviar el foco de conversación.

— Debería quemarla por siquiera haberte tocado — dijo con calma mientras continuaba con su labor.

— No deberías. Y no lo harás porque eso implica que ella puede tomar represalias conmigo — le dije volteándome en el agua, mis manos fueron a sus mejillas y con mis pulgares lo acaricié —. No te preocupes por una tonta quemadura, Bel. Sanará.

Él sonrió levemente. Se notaba que no le agradaba que su primera pareja se tomara el derecho de marcarme y sabía que a él le molestaba lo difícil que eran las cosas para mí en el infierno por mi condición humana.

Le arrebaté la barra de jabón de sus manos y comencé a enjabonarlo.

— Sé que un ser espiritual no tiene la necesidad de tomar baños pero déjame devolverte el favor — le dije enjabonando sus hombros — Así que… ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Algún momento memorable?

— A pesar de lo que pueda pensar esa mente creativa tuya; no, no ha ocurrido nada memorable. Mis días no son para nada divertidos pero ahora tengo una compañera que me divierte. Eso sí es memorable.

— Compañera, ¿eh? — recalqué mientras lavaba sus brazos.

— Una atractiva humana que no me teme a mí o mi legión de demonios. Una humana divertida que llegó a mi vida para hacerme feliz.

— ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

— ¿Tu lo eres?

— Contesta mi pregunta primero, señor de las moscas — le exigí entre risas.

— Lo soy — me dijo acercándome a su cuerpo. Permití el acercamiento y terminé abrazando su cuello. Lo besé en los labios con parsimonia antes de descansar mi frente contra la suya.


End file.
